


A Matter of Honour

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Bridge - Freeform, Disobedience, Fictional monsters, Knives, Monster - Freeform, Proud Loki, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Odin tells Loki and his friends the tale of his father slaying a mythical beast. Loki and his friends decide to have an adventure of their own!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	A Matter of Honour

Odin All Father leaned down from his seat on the garden wall and made a theatrical, snarling sound as three little heads, one blonde, one ginger and one with unruly, jet black curls looked up to him. Three small bottoms wriggled with excitement and three adorable, soft little faces, eyes wide were fixed on the huge man as he told his story:  
“Bor moved toward the entrance to the cave, knowing that just beyond, the gibbering ghost of Rathnor lay waiting for him.” Odin leaned in, his face inches from the boys. “Suddenly, from deep within the cave came a sound! It was the most terrifying sound ever heard by anyone! Bor flinched!” Odin flinched violently, making all three little bodies imitate the motion. They gasped, gripping one another in terror! Frigga, standing close by but out of sight giggled under her hand.  
“Papa! Was he afraid?” Loki asked, his little fists clenched.  
“Of course! Why he would have been a fool if he hadn’t been. Slowly, he conquered his fear and made his way into the cave. He could barely make out two, yellow eyes in the darkness.” The boys sucked in a lungful of air, looking as though they may faint! “Bor knew what he must do. He lunged forward with Gungnir and stabbed the creature full on! It let out a mighty shriek and fell!” The boys were on their feet now, clutching one another. “He ran forward and pulled the spear from the thing that lay dead on the floor of the cave. It was a…BEAR!" Odin lunged forward with both hands in claws, making all three little boys scream! He threw his head back and roared with laughter!  
“Papa! That was the scariest story of all! And it turned out to only be a bear.” Loki said, grinning. He leaped into his father’s arms, hugging his neck. Odin lifted him up by the waist, holding him aloft. Loki giggled as his father pulled him in, imparting a scruffy kiss on his tiny son’s soft cheek. He patted the boy’s little bottom gently and hugged him.  
“Thank you for telling that story my King!” Both boys said sweetly.  
“You are welcome my young warriors.” He sat Loki down and the boy scampered away with his friends, leaving Odin and Frigga, who kissed his bearded cheek.  
“That was nice.” She praised, earning her an even warmer kiss. 

“My grandfather was the bravest of them all!” Loki crowed as he and his friends walked toward the gardens.  
“I’ll bet you are just as brave, my prince.” Eric said, patting his back. “You should go on an adventure of your own!”  
Loki stopped in mid stride. “Oh no. I will not go looking for danger. My parents would kill me!”  
“Really? Even if you proved yourself so brave and defeated your enemy?” Inger prodded. Loki seemed to think on it for a moment.  
“No! If I do that not only will I get a spanking but papa won’t tell us any more stories.” The young prince said sagely.  
“My prince! It’s worth a hiding to go on an epic quest and bring honour upon yourself. Think what your classmates would say!” Erik piped hopefully. Loki stopped again, looking indecisive.  
“Are you really so afraid of a spanking you will pass up this chance?” Inger chimed in. Loki glared at him, mulling his words over. He began to walk again, slowly. His pals followed, staring at him as he walked.  
“I fear nothing.” He suddenly fired back. “Come with me.” He sped up and the three put as much distance between themselves and the palace as he could! Five minutes later, the three found themselves on the edge of the Great River. They sat, throwing stones into the water and talking. “What is there to do for adventure anyway?” The young prince stated.  
“Your grandfather went on a quest to find a creature from legend.” Loki’s face suddenly changed. An expression of dawning excitement spread over his face. 

* * * *

Heimdall smiled, his all-seeing eyes growing wider. “Little devils.” He muttered as Loki and his friends set forth on their quest. He walked down the corridor only to be met by Odin and Frigga, walking the other way. “My King. I was just coming to tell you…” Odin nodded, laughing.  
“Yes, yes. I already know my friend.” Frigga looked at her husband askance.  
“You knew he and his friends would do this.” The All Mother scolded. Odin and Heimdall smiled.  
“I did. Don’t worry my dear. I won’t let anything happen to them.”  
“I would hate to have to paddle your bottom.” She smiled wistfully and drifted away, leaving both men open-mouthed!

* * * *

Odin fully expected Loki and his friends to concoct some cute. harmless bit of adventure only an eight year old could manufacture. He was shock to overhear Loki’s plans! He stood around a corner as the boys talked it around:  
“What kind of adventure will we have, Loki?” Eric asked gleefully.  
“It has to be something that no one else has ever done.” Inger chimed in. Loki thought about it for a moment.  
“Have you ever heard the story about The Gorgon under the bridge in the Great Woods?” Loki finally asked. Both boys shook their heads. Odin’s breath caught in his throat! This had been a completely fictional tale he and his Brother had cooked up as children. It involved climbing under a rickety and dangerous old bridge in the forest! He thought at first to step out and forbid it but Loki’s pride was at stake. He knew any such intervention would be shattering to the child. His only option was to follow Loki and make certain he didn’t hurt himself. 

* * * *  
Odin girded himself under the scolding gaze of Frigga as he prepared to set out trailing the three little adventurers. Under other circumstances he would have been angry with Loki but he knew he had only himself to blame this time. Heimdall came to give him the latest.  
“My King the boys each have back packs with food and water. Loki carries a boot knife and a small dagger. I must say they are well prepared.” Odin looked to Heimdall and smiled, nodding.  
“I shall have to thank Volstagg for teaching my son to prepare. Keep an eye on us my friend.” Heimdall smiled and nodded as Odin gave him a matey pat on the shoulder. He departed, leaving a worried wife and Heimdall who was stricken by Loki’s bravery.  
“I fear for my son, Heimdall.” She breathed. The big sentry smiled down at her.  
“I know, my Queen.”  
“But I fear for anything that pisses him off more!” The bald statement make Heimdall burst into laughter. 

* * * *

“Loki, how do you plan to slay the Gorgon?” Eric asked as they walked along, munching apples.  
“I have my boot dagger and this!” He replied, whipping out his training dagger. Eric and Inger smiled at one another, anxious to watch their prince slay the monster. Odin trailed them, staying just far enough behind to avoid detection but close enough to listen. He chuckled to himself at his tiny son’s bravado.  
Before long, the ancient bridge came into view. It was crumbling and covered in ivy and blooms. The boys looked on as Loki drew near.  
“Be careful my prince!” Inger called out, his expression worried. Loki turned to him and put a finger to his mouth, shushing his friend. Odin twirled his fingers in the direction of the bridge’s dark underside and a growl issued from it! All three children froze! Eric stepped forward.  
“I am with you my prince!” He called out. Loki turned and smiled at him. He moved forward, knife at the ready. The little prince was white face and trembling in fear but still he pushed on. Odin found himself admiring him. ‘The courage of the child’ he thought. Loki began to climb up the side of the bridge on the ivy vines. The tiny boy weighed nothing and the vines easily supported him as he climbed. By the time he reached the top he found himself on a ledge, high above the water below. The underside of the bridge was large and there was a wide ledge on either side. Loki could make out something big and black in the darkness.  
“Come forth!” The boy squeaked. “I am Loki, prince of Asgard and I have come to slay you!” Loki felt faint as he shouted the words. He clung desperately to the side of the bridge.  
“Iiiiii am the Goooorgoooon.!” a voice hissed from the darkness. Loki stopped in his tracks and inhaled sharply! His small hand gripped the knife handle tightly as he advanced a step at a time.  
“C…come out wh…where I can see you, creature!” The boy ordered. A growl was his only reply. “Come out coward!” Loki finally shouted, feeling adrenaline fueled anger rising up in his.  
“I will bite your little bum off.” The voice threatened. Eric and Inger traded fearful looks and Loki gulped.  
“I am here to slay you! Come out if you are so big and strong!”  
Loki suddenly saw the dark object shift and the owner of the voice stepped out, into the lighter part of the shadows. It was man like but small. Loki small and stooped. It bore its spiked teeth at the young prince, making his heart jog in his chest. Suddenly Loki lunged forward and stabbed the creature in the center of its chest! Erik and Inger grabbed one another and moaned in terror as the creature fell under Loki’s blade! Loki withdrew the blade and stood up, sweating and breathless.  
“You did it!” Inger shouted, his breath uneven. Loki ran to them, grinning ear to ear. The creature disappeared as Odin withdrew his hand. His ancient heart swelled with pride at the bravery of his tiny son. Loki and his two friends set out for home and Odin hid until they were far enough away that Heimdall could bring him up.  
Frigga was waiting for them when Loki and his friends finally showed up. She grasped her tiny son’s arm and sent the other two home to face their consequences.  
“Mama! I killed the Gorgon!” He said pleadingly as she marched him toward his chambers.  
“Yes, yes. I know all about it. What you didn’t do was ask your parents for permission to set out to do such a dangerous thing.” She opened the door to his chambers and walked him in. Tears were already forming in the eight year old’s eyes by the time she sat down. She stood him in front of her and spoke calmly.  
“Loki darling, I am proud of you for being so brave but you must never set out to do such a dangerous thing without asking my permission.” Loki knew she was right. His shoulders slumped as she pulled him in for a hug. “You are my precious little boy and I love you more than my life. It would kill me if anything happened to you.” She tugged his little leggings down and laid him gently across her lap. His soft, pale little tail was so cute she hated to sting it but she knew he needed a lesson.  
“I’m sorry mama.” The tiny prince peeped. Frigga raised her hand and administered a crisp, stinging spanking, leaving the little cheeks bright pink. The boy cried throughout and squirmed as she peppered his little behind. The last ten swats went to his tender little sit spots, making him yelp in at the sting! He was crying full on as she lifted him into her loving arms.  
“There, there my baby. Mama has you safe. Poor little muffin. Mama hates to spank you but you must learn better. Awww. don’t cry my darling. Mama knows it stings.” She rubbed the stinging little cheeks gently, cooing loving words to calm him. Soon he was asleep. She laid him on his tummy and rubbed the sore little rump until his breathing as deep and regular. 

* * * *

Loki came to the dining hall for evening meal, walking slowly. He greeted his parents respectfully and say slowly, lowering his sore little bottom onto the cushion his mother had placed there. Loki looked up to Odin and spoke.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t ask permission to go there, papa.” He squeaked. Odin smiled at him warmly.  
“I know. You are the bravest little fellow I have ever seen. Papa is proud.” Odins word went straight to Loki’s spine and he sat up, ramrod straight, a smile blooming on his handsome little face. Suddenly the pain in Loki’s bottom seemed to fade in the wake of his father’s pride. He picked up his fork and began to eat, that adorable smile still on his face.  
The next day, Fourteen year old Thor, who had heard the stories of the Gorgon as Loki had, since early childhood, approached his baby brother, who was flanked by Eric and Inger.  
“I heard about your killing the Gorgon, brother.” He had an odd affect about him. A smirking tone which got right under Loki’s skin.  
“Yes. I did kill it. Papa said he was very proud of me.”  
“Loki, the Gorgon isn’t real. It’s just a made up story.” Thor callously said. Loki’s face, which had been beaming, fell.  
“That’s not true!” Eric spat angrily.  
“We saw the creature die!” Inger added. Loki stood, looking broken. Thor saw the look on his face and something stabbed his heart. Loki suddenly flew to the throne room with Thor on his heels. When he got there, he confronted his father, breaking into a conversation with a local farmer. By then he was in tears, his face scarlet.  
“It wasn’t true, was it? It was all a lie!” Loki sobbed.  
“What’s this?” Odin asked, standing up just as Thor burst into the room.  
“Thor told me!” Loki bawled, pointing at his brother.  
“Thor, what is the meaning of this?” Odin growled. Thor scowled at Loki.  
“Father! Loki told his friends he slew the Gorgon. There is no Gorgon!” Odin’s face fell as he realized what had happened.  
“Why do you say that, my son? Why do you assume the story is not true?” He speared Thor with a gimlet eye.  
“I…I always thought…” Thor began.  
“It just happens that Loki did slay the Gorgon. I had its carcass hauled back to the palace.” Odin clapped his hands twice and two guards brought a canvass roll into the room, laying it as his feet. They unrolled the canvass to reveal the mangled remains of a small monster! Thor’s face fell. Loki’s expression brightened, as did Eric and Inger’s. “What say you to this?” Odin asked.  
“I…I…thought…”  
“Never assume you have the facts and NEVER speak before you do have them!” Odin scolded. Thor turned to Loki.  
“I’m sorry brother. Truly I am. Please forgive me.” Thor pleaded, his voice wobbly.  
“I forgive you. I can understand why you thought what you did. I know I’m just a little boy.”  
“No brother. You are much more than a little boy. You are brave!” Thor pronounced, hugging his tiny brother. “You have great courage!” Loki’s spine straightened and a smile graced his face. Odin’s chest loosened as they all walked out of the throne room.  
Frigga walked past the lumpen corpse and up the steps to her husband.  
“Well played, husband. Thank you for saving our son’s heart.”  
“I had to.” Odin replied, pulling her into his arms. “It was a matter of honour.” 

* * * *


End file.
